Please Love Me!
by Chiibiisuke
Summary: what happens to lenalee when she found out that allen, her love is not from this world and is searching for something so that he could keep lenalee from danger forever?
1. Chapter 1

Please note that I made Allen the same age as lenalee. =) and lenalee have no connections what so ever with the black order or the innocence or the exorcists, she is just a normal school girl in this fanfiction.

cos of the reviews, i edited it to become a better allen. sorry to the readers who have read my not really good first fanfic. i'm really sorry!

This does not belong to me.

I don't own D. Gray-Man

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl with her black hair tied up in to long ponytails sat next to her best friend Miranda and started to pick on her food her brother made for her that morning. "Hello, Miranda sempai." She greeted with her smile as her eyes wondered off somewhere finding for the white haired boy. "Neeh, looking for allen-kun again? He's at the corner there." Miranda pointed at that direction and smirk at her. Blushing, lenalee kept her head down but she still can't resist the temptation to look at her favourite classmate. She swept her eyes from head to toe, staring at his strange scar on his left eye and his always gloved hands. He looked brilliant, no matter what he wears. the guys uniforms were white shirts with a tie and vest with black colored pants while the girls wore the same top only with a black skirt and long socks to the knee. 'oh… he's so wonderful…. So gentlemanly…no wonder more than half the school girls are chasing after him' lenalee thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Allen! That black haired girl is staring at you again!" the red-headed best friend poked the snow white hair boy. Allen looked up, and saw lenalee jerking her head back down to her food, blushing furiously. 'oh, her again… now I realized that she likes to stare at me a lot… am I really that weird looking?' allen unconsciously raised up his hand and touched his scar with his gloved hand.

"Move over Moyashi!" kanda yelled at him, holding his soba he bought from the cafeteria with the school girls staring at him with sparkery eyes.

"No fair! Yuu got all the attention from the girls again! And allen is a total playboy, and there's nothing left for me!" lavi showed his rabbit-like behavior again. "Argh shut up you baka usagi!" the long haired guy snapped.

"Lavi! I'm NOT a playboy! Oh shut up bakanda, and one more time, my name is ALLEN! NOT MOYASHI!!!" Allen glared at kanda.

"Say that once more and I'll chop off all your white hair and give it to old gizzers!" he snarled back

"Seriously, both of you should stop, we're on a mission for goodness sake!" lavi whispered.

"Fine!" the two replied and returned back to eating their food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio walked out and Allen went to the freshman's classroom when both the older guys went to theirs. They came into this school as transfer students undercover on a mission to find the earl. However, this school they are in is a top school in Japan so they had to take an entrance examination before entering and Allen is the top scorer for the freshman year. As the tradition, Allen has to go to the stage and have a speech because he was the top scorer for the entrance exam. That's when lenalee first saw Allen, a boy with snow white hair, a strange scar which he claims is a curse and really looked like one and his signature smile.

"allen-kun!!!" a girl with short spiky hair ran towards him and hugged him as he walked back into his classroom with all his class girls drooling all over him becoming instantly jealous as road goes all mushy next to allen.

"jeez marie, stop during this! I'm not something that can be hugged all the time!" allen sighed and caught a glimpse of lenalee staring at him again. 'am I really that weird? Why does she like to stare at me that much?' allen thought. He walked calmly towards her with all the cheering and the disappointment from the girls and the guys, he put his hand on the girl's table and smile politely, "could you give me a moment? Let's go to the roof shall we?" lenalee was so shocked that she almost fainted. Keeping her head down to prevent allen from noticing that she is blushing, she nodded and stood up and walked out of the class with him, closing the door behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind at the rooftop is very big, blowing allen's white hair in a way that lenalee never seen before. Noticing that lenalee is staring at his face again, ' sheesh.. I think she really don't like me even though I like her so much… she should notice how many boys in this school is trying to woo her and I would not stand a chance with them' allen thought.

"erm… allen-kun? Is there something that you want to tell me face to face?" lenalee said, as allen motioned her to sit next to him as he looked at the clear blue sky.

"lenalee, am I weird to you? A boy of your age having white hair, aren't you disturbed by it?" allen asked while a rabbit like cloud caught his gaze.

Lenalee was seriously shocked by allen's question. "No! not at all! I don't care if you have white hair or black hair like mine, allen is still allen!" she replied his question with a confidence that shocked both herself and allen.

"I see…" and then allen kept silent.

"allen-kun, could you face me?" lenalee asked. Allen slowly turn his head down and look at lenalee straight into her eyes.

"I like you, allen-kun. Please go out with me!" lenalee confessed to him, hoping that allen could accept her feelings. As she peeked through her eyelids, she saw allen stunned by her confession. 'oh no, I'm sure that he is going to reject me, with all the girls he could choose.' The girl bit her lower lip and tried to keep in her tears from flowing out. Before she could even say another word, she felt her lips being crushed by allen's own lips. Astounded, she could not respond but to resist allen as it was her first kiss. She tired to struggle her way free but allen held her arms tightly but gently. She was amazed that despite allen's small figure, he was so strong.

Allen broke away and kissed her again but in a more passionate way. Lenalee got feel his tongue trying to gain access into her mouth and she opened them. Allen's tongue snaked his way inside, twirling around with lenalee's resisting tongue.

Slowly, she gave in and their tongues began a fierce battle, where lenalee is flying in her own world of esctacy.

"I love you too lenalee, all the time. And always from now on." He then broke away from her and gave her a hug tightly.

Lenalee cried in his embrace, overjoyed that Allen had replied her feelings and confession. Allen held the crying girl at arm's length and used his finger to brush away her tears. Standing up, Allen offered her his hand and she took it, not letting go as they went back to class. However the class did not notice that both allen and lenalee returned holding hands and looked at each other in a different point of view unlike the past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey all! review pls? yorushiku onegaishimasu!

P.S. i put a O.C inside this. apparently cause i'm making a scene for road to show up later

a second chapter is coming up shortly.

thanks!

Chiibiisuke~


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, have you heard? Allen-kun is going out with lenalee." "Yeah, I saw them eating together at the cafeteria just now!" "And, I saw Allen waiting for Lenalee at the gate after school every time!" Everyone in the school started gossips about Allen and Lenalee.

"Oh dear… he's waiting for me again." Lenalee ran with all her might towards the school gate as she saw the white-haired boy talking to his two sempais in a very serious manner. She was shocked to see a golden yellow flying thing with wings and a tail flying around Allen's head. 'Oh my god! What is that thing? I never saw anything like that before.'

Upon seeing lenalee coming, Allen quickly kept timcampy from being seen. Lenalee then slowed down next to Allen, grabbing his arm. 'I got a bad feeling about this…' she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello lenalee-chan!" Lavi greet her with a smile however his smile doesn't reach his eyes, they were deep and cold.

"Hello Lavi, Allen, Kanda." Lenalee replied. Allen looked at her, sensing something was wrong; he lifted Lenalee's face to his eyes.

"We should go now, Yuu! Bye allen!" and then Lavi dragged Kanda away.

"Lenalee, what's wrong?" Allen bent down holding lenalee's hands. 'Why is she crying?! Did I do wrong? Don't tell me that she saw timcampy! Oh no…' Allen was frantic.

"A…Allen-kun… Don't leave me…. Please…."lenalee sobbed while she hugged Allen. "I'm afraid that you would leave me one day! I don't want to!"

Allen was heartbroken to see lenalee this way. He never wanted her to by hurt because of him. He hugged her back tightly, and kept silent.

'I knew it, he's not the usual Allen I know…' Lenalee screamed in her heart.

"Let's go home." Allen held her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen her hand as they walked to her house, he then silently said, "I'm not from your world Lenalee, I'm from a world where there's Akumas, Innocence and Noahs. I'm in your world as I'm on a mission to find the innocence." The boy then removed his gloves for the first time Lenalee saw. She gasped. His left hand is blood red with a cross in the middle; his left hand is a normal human hand. Allen rose up his left hand to eye level for lenalee and explained. "You see the cross? It's the innocence. I'm borne with this, and due to my 'deformed' hand, my parents abandoned me. Then, I found Mana, when I'm six I think. He looked after me like I'm his own son, teaching me things that I couldn't possibly know. I love him." He smiled to himself, a painful smile as though he was going to cry, break down. But then, he continued smiling.

He looked up at the sky, like he was back when he's with Mana. "Then one day, Mana died and I wanted him to be alive again, at that time, I did not know anything, and then he appeared, The Millennium Earl."

"He said that if I just call out to Mana, he would be alive again. Knowing that, I wanted to see him, not matter what it takes. And so I called out for him, I heard him, in the akuma form. Saying why I did I change him into an akuma when he taught me no matter what happens, I have to keep moving forward." He took a breath and continued. "and that's how I got my scar, he cursed me and suddenly, my left arm changed into a huge claw, destroying Mana's Akuma."

He smiled gently at lenalee, who was simply shocked by Allen's past.

"And so, I'm found beside Mana's grave by my master, Cross Marian. He who told me to become an exorcist, to save the souls of the Akumas; he gave me this, Timcampy." A golden yellow ball flew out of Allen's pocket and flew around his head and nested itself on Allen's' white hair.

"So that's timcampy… HE'S SO CUTE!!!" the girl shrilled in delight, as Allen chuckled.

Tim flew down from Allen and buried itself in lenalee's chest. "Tim! Don't do that!" Allen blushed. 'Damn, Tim's so lucky…' the boy looked at Tim with jealous eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked to their train station and boarded it. It was overcrowded with people. "Oh great there are a lot of people…" Allen sighed.

Lenalee giggled and said, "Its ok."

As they passed by Shibuya station, the passengers smashed into Allen as they make their way out before the doors closes. The boy then closed up to Lenalee as he protects her from the rampage of humans. 'Oh, he's so warm.' Lenalee smiled to himself as she lifted her head and looked at Allen's face. Allen then gave lenalee her favourite smile. Suddenly, someone banged into Allen with such force till he fell onto Lenalee. Allen face turned red immediately and he turned to another direction. 'He's so cute.' Lenalee giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My goodness, if I'm back in my own world, I wouldn't have to stand throughout the entire train ride. I would be sitting peacefully in the first-class cabin…How do you even survive in this world? "Allen complained to lenalee as they walked out from the station.

"I'm used to it already." Lenalee giggled as she held his hand.

They walked to Lenalee's apartment. "Thank you, Allen-kun for bringing me home." Lenalee smiled and kissed Allen softy on his cheek. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead and said, "I'll see you tomorrow Lenalee." He smiled politely and turned and walked home.

Lenalee stepped into the lift, touching her lips and smiled to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Earl, when are we going to meet Allen? I miss him! Can we go get him?" the Noah with spiky hair hugged the Earl.

"Ok, but you'll bring Lero along." the fat guy replied gleefully and bounced away.

Road ran towards Tyki Mikk and grabbed the helm of his shirt, "Tyki…. You also want to see Allen right? Come with me!" Road whined.

"Ok, ok. Get off me." The man stood up and then walked through a door that appeared out of thin air with Road and they disappeared

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all! I apologize for the crappy first chapter. So I wrote another one and I really want to end it fast due to my up coming competition, so I wouldn't have time to write anymore.

I really thank you to all who gave me comments on how to improve on writing. Thanks=D

Please give me some feedback again! Review please!

Chiibiisuke~


	3. Chapter 3

It was History class. The white-haired boy was snoring softly in his peaceful sleep. Lenalee smiled sweetly at Allen as she thought of him in his own dreams, where none of his past or the scary things he had been through all this time could reach him.

"All right then, I'll end my lesson here for today. I hope Walker enjoyed his nap," the teacher said once the bell rang. The class laughed at poor Allen's reaction upon hearing his name being called.

Allen then stood up as it was lunchtime and walked towards Lenalee, giving her her favorite smile as she stood up to follow him to the roof where they always ate.

"Allen-kun, I made this lunchbox for you. I hope you like it." Lenalee held out a blue lunchbox.

Allen blushed and opened it. "Wow! This is great! Thanks, Lenalee!"

"You're welcome, Allen-kun."

They sat side by side, sharing their lunches and enjoying the breeze. Then Allen's eye changed. The silver and white disappeared and soon was replaced by black and red, with a lens covering it.

"Shit! Tim! Take this note to Kanda and Lavi. Now!" Allen scribbled something on a piece of paper and sent Timcanpy away.

"Allen-kun, what's wrong?" Lenalee asked, panicking. She'd never seen Allen's eye activate, and it frightened her.

"The Akuma," Allen said quickly. "They're here. Lenalee, go back! It's too dangerous here!" The white-haired boy stood urgently. _'How did they find us?_'

The door to the roof flew open as Lavi and Kanda rushed towards Allen. "There are three on our left, five behind us, and six more from the front," Lavi reported. "Six Level Ones, six Level Twos, and the rest are Level Threes." The other two nodded.

"Innocence! Activate!" the trio shouted as they activated their Innocence.

Lenalee hid behind the door and watched her friends fight. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw their weapons. Lavi had a giant hammer while Kanda had a samurai sword. Allen's surprised her the most. He had a giant left arm with claws instead of fingers, black in color with a green light emitting from the back of his palm, and then there was the white fluffy cape that appeared around him, like a white clown.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the 'Akuma' Allen had told her about.

"Gokakaijin, Hi-Ban!" Lavi slammed his hammer on the ground, and a giant fire serpent appeared and destroyed half of the Level One Akuma. The guns of the other Level Ones pointed at the redhead and fired. Lenalee was amazed by how Lavi could dodge all the bullets that the Akuma shot and destroyed them with ease.

The samurai was fighting one of the six Level Two Akuma, slashing his sword that always destroyed its target.

"If we get his Innocence, the Earl will be very happy," A Level Two that looked like a pumpkin announced happily.

"Fat chance. Just try to take my sword from me," Kanda sneered as the Akuma charged at him. With a swift cut, the Akuma was sliced in two and exploded with a bang.

Lenalee searched for Allen and found him battling with the more human like Akuma. Then, her eyes caught something white; Allen was blocking the oncoming attacks of the two Level Threes with his strange cloak.

"Edge End!" Allen yelled. He used his left claw to crush the blue Level Three.

"Damn you!" the red Akuma cursed and charged forward.

"Cross grave!" The white-haired boy drew a cross on the Level Three, and it exploded.

The trio panted heavily as they regrouped themselves after their finishing blow on the last Akuma.

Once the battle was over, a door appeared out of thin air in front of them. A girl carrying a pink umbrella, a tall man, both with gray skin came out of the door.

Lenalee's heart throbbed painfully, but not she didn't know why it did. She continued watching, an unsettling worry looming over her heart.

Allen crouched defensively, bracing himself for the oncoming treat of the Noah. His comrades were still destroying the newly arrived Level Threes and couldn't help him if he needed it. When he saw the gray-skinned man, Allen was once again thrown into his nightmare of losing his Innocence. The memory would stay with him forever, no matter how much he tried to forget about it.

"Hey boy, I'm surprised you're still alive." The tall man took off his hat and greeted Allen with a smile.

"ALLEN-KUN!!" The girl raced towards the boy in question and threw her arms around him and kissed him on his lips.

"Road-tama! You can't kiss an exorcist! The Earl-tama will be very angry!" the umbrella scolded with a lisp

Road ignored the talking umbrella and tried to force her tongue into Allen's mouth. Lenalee's eyes widened, but her expression soon set into a glare. Who was this girl, and why was she kissing Allen?

Lavi and Kanda weren't surprised by Road's kiss and turned away to another direction, searching for any Akuma they might have missed.

"Road!" Allen yelled as he pushed her away. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand with a disgusted look in his eyes.

"I missed you, Allen-kun! Why can't I kiss you?" Road whined innocently.

"Why did you come here?!" Allen demanded, raising his claw arm so he pointing to Road's throat.

"As usual, The Earl wants you dead," Tyki explained in a matter-of-factly. "We came to do the job."

"But why here? There are innocent lives at stake! Don't involve them in our fight!"

Road smirked and engulfed the entire rooftop in another dimension. There was no more sun, just mountains of presents and candles.

Allen immediately recognized the place. They were inside Road's 'Dream.'

"I'll give you time to prepare yourself, Allen-kun. I want you and no one else." Road's voice filled the entire room. "I'll let you choose me or Tyki," she continued, "or else, Lavi, Kanda and your cute little girlfriend _die_!"

That's when Allen saw Lenalee being kept in a dice barrier. "Lenalee!" Then he saw his fellow exorcists chained up and guarded by Akuma. "Lavi! Kanda!"

"Allen-kun!!" Lenalee cried, banging her fists against the walls of her prison.

"What are you going to do with them?!" Allen demanded.

Tyki Mikk then appeared out of thin air. "If you win, we'll let them go. If you were to lose or die, they die." The man took out a cigarette and started smoking. "Oh, and Road says not to worry. She won't kill them just yet." He smirked.

Allen looked up at Lenalee and said, "Lenalee, don't worry. I'll save you, I promise!" He turned back to Tyki. "Innocence activate! Critical point breaker!" The boy grabbed his left wrist and pulled. His arm transformed into a giant broad sword, and his white cloak cover his missing appendage.

"Come!" Tyki beckoned as they clashed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks guys for reviewing! Muacks!

Oh, and thank you Sailorstar165 for helping me beta read. =D

it's finishing soon!

Please review and comment!

Chiibiisuke~


	4. Chapter 4

The two fighters clashed many times. Allen was swinging his giant broad sword at Tyki. Tyki, however, was only shielding himself or dissolving into other objects.

"Stop running and fight back!" Allen yelled, trying desperately to find the man who had hidden himself.

Suddenly, Tyki was right behind Allen. He speared through Allen's abdomen with his hand. Lenalee screamed in horror, terrified that Allen might die. The young boy coughed up mouthfuls of blood as Tyki withdrew his hand. Allen's Innocence deactivated itself, reverting back to his regular left arm.

Allen staggered and tried to keep fighting, but he was soon forced back down by another wave of Tyki's attacks. He never gave up, though; his warm gray eyes were blazing.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee shrieked as Tyki broke the poor boy's leg.

Unable to endure the intense pain, Allen screamed. He collapsed and curled up, grabbing his broken leg with shaking hands.

"What's wrong boy? Still alive?"

Allen glared at him, pushing his battered body to the limit. "_Innocence activate_!!!" This time, the Crown Clown wrapped a part of the cape around Allen's broken leg. He then slashed at Tyki with all his might. Every time Tyki knocked him down, his wound bled more, and he coughed up more blood.

Tyki blocked all of his attacks, throwing Allen back again and again. He threw Allen into a candy cane pillar and punched the exorcist in the chest. Tyki grinned as Allen's ribs snapped under the pressure with a satisfying crack.. The Noah then stepped back for the finishing blow.

Standing his ground, Allen prepared for the worst.

Road then stood in front of the man complaining. "Tyki, stop. You're making Allen too torn and tattered."

"I thought you _wanted_ him dead?" the man replied.

"Not me," Road corrected. "It's the Earl. You know I don't want him die."

"Fine. Boy, you better thank Road for letting you off so easily," Tyki called as the small girl pushed him into the door she created. Everything changed back into the rooftop they had been on once the two had disappeared. Lenalee was freed from Road's barrier and the other exorcists were freed from their chains.

Allen staggered towards them, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"Allen-kun!!!" Lenalee cried as she ran towards the boy.

He gave Lenalee a weak smile. "Lena...lee…I'm glad...you're okay…" He collapsed in a heap on the floor in a pool of dark red blood.

"ALLEN-KUN!" Lenalee screamed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She held his bloody hands and cried, looking into his dulling gray eyes. "Allen-kun… Don't die… Please…" She cradled him and buried her tear-stained face in his bloody chest.

Allen squeezed her hand softly and whispered, "No… Lenalee… don't cry…." Then he fell into the sea of darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where am I? Oh yeah, I died trying to save Lenalee. Well, it worth it, and she's fine and happy..._ Allen shook his head. What was he saying?_ I don't want to die yet! I have to tell her one last time that I love her! I can't die. Not here, not now…_ And his eyes flew open.

"Allen! He's awake!" Lavi yelled to someone. Allen tried to see what was happening, but his vision was hazy. _Where am I?_ He tried to sit up using his elbows to support himself but failed, and then a pair of hands helped him.

"Allen-kun!" a familiar voice called out to him. He turned and saw Lenalee's worried face.

As soon as he saw her, he questioned about her well being. The girl threw her arms over him in response. "Allen-kun, you stupid!" she cried. Then, Allen jumped as Lenalee accidentally touched his injury. "Oops, sorry Allen-kun" she apologized, removing her arms from Allen and sat down on the side of the bed.

"So where am I?" he asked his red-haired friend, who was playing with Kanda's hair.

"In Tokyo Hospital. You got pretty banged up, my friend," Lavi replied seriously. "You cracked your skull, broke three ribs, got a hole in your stomach that barely missed your organs, and a broken leg." He paused, making sure he hadn't missed anything. "Oh, almost forgot those slashes on your arms and back and chest. It's a miracle that you survived, the doctor said. You've been unconscious for three days. Poor Lenalee's been worried sick."

"I'm sorry, Lenalee, for making you worry." Allen looked into Lenalee's eyes.

"It's okay, Allen-kun." She smiled and held Allen's hand.

"We'll be outside eating. Come later, okay Allen?" Lavi grinned as Kanda stormed out and he tagged along, closing the doors behind him.

Allen then took Lenalee's hand and kissed it softly, causing her to blush madly. "I'm so glad that you're okay," Lenalee said softly. Allen gave her her favorite smile as he motioned Lenalee to sit closer to him.

The girl did not just sit next to him, she knelt over him, with both knees on either side of Allen. She reached out and held Allen's head tenderly as he hugged her back, breathing in her sweet scent. Lenalee looked down at him, hands tracing his jaw line as she kissed him. At first, the kiss was just slow, soft and sweet. Then, Lenalee lowered her body so that their faces were the same height. Allen reached his bandaged right hand and held her head closer to his. The kiss became more urgent and rough, until the both of them broke apart panting heavily.

"I love you, Allen-kun." Lenalee kissed him softly on his cheek.

"As I love you," he replied, returning the kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! It's finally done! Hahas!

I'm sorry for the crappy ending. Don't really know how to end it.

So that's it! =D

and thank you Sailorstar165 for helping me beta read. =D

Please review and comment!

Chiibiisuke~


End file.
